


Beep

by tabulaxrasa



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulaxrasa/pseuds/tabulaxrasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>155 word story for a Scullyfic challenge. Set during Redux II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beep

_Beep._

That was the heart monitor. That was hers.

_Clack._

Some nurse walks by.

_Kussssssssssh._

For a moment, she hears a machine breathing for someone. She should be grateful it hasn't come to that yet.

_Mmh._

Hers again, the loudest sound she will make for this. It hurts. It hurts everywhere, deep inside her bones. She's so tired and she feels nauseous, and *god* how her head hurts.

_Ssssssss._

The sweep of her mother's hand across her hair, down her arm, across the sheet. She is sorry to admit that she is indifferent to it, but it helps her mother, somehow.

_Hff._

The noise her brother makes as he exits. Every time.

_Squeak._

The doctor's shoes as he comes in, smiles, and tries not to look too sorry for her.

...

The silent skip of her heart every time Mulder presses his mouth, soft and dry and large, against her cheek, forehead, hand.

_Please don't leave._


End file.
